Priscillas Redemption
by Francisco Devilman Warrior
Summary: Finally recovering her true self Priscilla the strongest of the awakened beings sets out to destroy all yoma and everything related to them. But there are countless enemies awating her can she truly redeem herself? extreme violence and sexual bits later.


Claymore

Priscilla's Redemption

(part of devil beast incident)

Disclaimer: I don't own claymore or other bits I use from other sources they all belong to there respective authors. Only things mine are OC's and original ideas featured here.

In a field near Rabona a ghastly site permeated this place. The whole field was littered with the corpses of thousands of Yoma and the remaining awakened beings in the area all horribly butchered. The one responsible stood in the middle of it all the strongest awakened who's true self has returned alongside her reignited and even stronger hatred of Yoma and all there cohorts and an old desire rekindled and now made true to protect those she wronged humanity itself.

"This isn't over not until I destroy every last one of them and those involved with them the organization and all of those extortionist butchers who run it I won't let a single one of them escape! They will pay for pain they caused mankind! I'll kill them all and erase any trace of them! Humanity does not need either Yoma or the organization." Priscilla roared a signal for all yoma and anything related to them to beware your end is near. "Isley you can run but can't hide from me! I'll make you suffer for what you did to Raki!"

Priscilla flew off in search of the remaining dwellers of the deep Riful and Isley destroying any and all yoma she came across many humans were afraid but she didn't care as she swore even if she is hated and reviled she will defend mankind no matter what. But the fear slowly began to end in some places and soon several human villages began to see her an angel of vengeance for humanity although she has not fully gained the trust of all humanity just yet and won't have it for a very long time.

As she was flying she began to feel her stomach rumbling asking her for guts.

"No I won't eat a human ever again!" Priscilla ignored her bodies desires and kept going.

Sadly for her she could not continue she hasn't eaten at all for months and couldn't maintain flight any longer falling toward a forest. Priscilla landed hard and was to weak to sustain her awakened form she reverted to her normal self. As she struggled to move a young human child stumbled upon her. The child out of both curiosity and concern was going to help her.

Priscilla looked at the child and wanted him to leave but her body had other ideas.

"Devour him." A voice spoke in her head. "Rip out his guts and feast upon them. You need to protect humanity don't you? So what's a few dying for the rest to survive. Sacrifices are necessary for great causes." The voice her bodies instincts tempted Priscilla to feast upon the child's small innards.

"Never I won't kill another human!" Priscilla held her stomach trying to calm it but to no avail.

"Stupid! You think you can live without eating? No creature on this earth can! Not even you! Besides they are nothing but cattle. Simple beings that are only there to feed you. The others accepted this why can't you?" Her body now responded by causing Priscilla sharp pain. "This will only end when you eat some guts my dear."

"NO I WON'T DO IT!! I WON'T KILL ANOTHER HUMAN EVER AGAIN!" Priscilla screamed like mad.

The child got closer to Priscilla now extremely concerned for the poor naked girl who is in pain at this moment the child tried to reach her but Priscilla got up and ran off with what ever strength she had left. But after a few miles she collapsed and fainted.

While this happened a winged figure watched from afar.

"Good Priscilla good your will is strong but you still aren't there yet not in the level you need to be that I need you to be. But you're making good progress my dear." The winged figured swooped down toward Priscilla.

The figure pulled out something from his pocket resembling pills. She fed them to Priscilla and then left while leaving her a bag of those pills with a note.

After a few hours Priscilla woke up and she noticed her hunger was gone and the bag with the pills.

"Why am I without hunger and what's this on the floor?" Priscilla picked up the bag and read the note.

"_Dear Priscilla these pills are my gift to you they will enable you to control your hunger. But be thrifty with there use and only consume the pills when your hunger is real high otherwise you can risk exhausting your supply and well you know what's gonna happen." Sincerely a friend._

This was a miracle to Priscilla by eating this she can control her impulses for rather long periods of time. Now she can get back to helping humanity but before that she must visit a friend.

She transformed and flew back to where she put Raki to recuperate from the near fatal injury he suffered at Isley's hands.

She arrived at the village where Raki was yet no one was afraid of her and went towards the medicine man's hut. She entered.

"How is he?" Priscilla asked the town medicine man about Raki's condition.

"Stable. He will live. But I gotta tell you the fact he is alive now is a miracle in itself. Those strange organic arrows destroyed most of his vitals what was keeping him alive was nothing more than sheer will which wouldn't last for long and then that happened your hands glowed and his wounds healed just enough for my medicine to save him. I don't know what magic you used but it helped." The medicine man was glad for Priscilla magic.

"Yeah I still don't get why that happened. But it helped please take care of him There are things I gotta do." Priscilla began exit the hut.

"Are you still going to destroy all yoma? Is vengeance all you care about?" The medicine man asked her. "Don't forget these creatures used to be human they were just corrupted by those people in the organization just like you."

"They threw away there humanity by taking the path of the monster I have no sympathy for them." Priscilla stated this coldly. "This is my redemption to humanity."

"Not everyone has the will you posses you are the only awakened being willing to starve yourself and battle her own body. But not everyone has this kind of will. You have to understand that. You think you can build a paradise for us humans by putting it on the graves of the yoma? If you wish redemption then do not partake on acts of destruction do acts that preserve and make life." The medicine man tried to get Priscilla off her path of hate.

"Ok lets suppose I stop killing yoma what will that do? They will just kill more people and I can't allow that to happen anymore I'm sorry but I must do this." Priscilla left the hut and flew off looking for Yomas.

"Be careful Priscilla that you do not become a real monster this time hatred has way of consuming people and your stint of insanity was caused by that." The medicine man returned to taking care of Raki.

Meanwhile in the western territories Isley went toward his old enemy Riful's home. He arrived there only to be received by Riful's right hand Dauf and Riful herself riding on top of his head.

"So Isley did you come here to die? Now that Priscilla is no longer your friend I have nothing to fear from you." Riful leaped off Dauf's head and was beginning to transform into her awakened form.

"If you kill me you lose too cause you alone are no match for Priscilla even with that dumb oaf Dauf fighting beside you." Isley stood confident he wouldn't get hurt. "You see Priscilla is out to destroy us all so I'm proposing an alliance once she is out of the way then we can go back to killing each other what do you say."

"Ally with you well considering the threat were facing ok temporary alliance until Priscilla is dead. Afetr she dies then im going to kill you get me." Riful warned Isley that this alliance was not permanent and she will kill him once the job is done. "By the way I heard you had a human pet and that was the reason you lost Priscilla."

"You're right I had a human pet and you're also right in saying he was the reason I lost Priscilla but he is dead I killed him." Isley smirked almost proud of what he did "Had he remianed ignorant he would have lived and had Priscilla remained docile he would have lived oh well too bad. And I noticed I'm the only one who keeps human pets."

"Heh yeah I have one but unlike yours mine is useful." Riful pointed at a young man sitting near the wall. "Show him what I mean son."

The young man pointed his hand toward the wall and a huge beam of pure energy shot out of it leaving a rather large hole in the abandoned castle. Isley was quite impressed.

"How did he do that?" Isley asked astonished.

"He was born that way very special unlike yours." Riful smiled hoping she put a dent in Isley's pride.

"Well it doesn't matter. Were going now." Isley began to walk away.

"Don't order me around! And going were?" Riful asked Isley.

"To the organization." Isley nonchalantly stated.

"Why there?" Riful asked a little confused "All they'll do is try to kill us."

"Not anymore they won't. It seems Priscilla is attacking them too. She found out something she did not like and I want to know what it is plus they could ally with us till she is dead." Isley kept walking

"Hmm could it be that my suspicions when I was a claymore were true." Riful was deep in thought as she got on Dauf's head and they both headed for the organization with Isley but Riful watched him like a hawk for any betrayal as she suspects Isley is also doing.

To be continued.

Authors notes: Well my first claymore bit which ties in to my devil beast incident fic. This happened 2000 years before devil beast incident. Basically the premise is Priscilla recovering herself and who she truly is and going on a yoma killing rampage to redeem herself. Will the claymores appear yes they will Clare especially since her battle with Priscilla is inevitable. Raki will make it I know many even myself to a degree want him dead but hey that would be too cruel for Clare who's still probably looking for him.


End file.
